


Twenty Is The New Five

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, adorable young adult Loki, after spanking cuddles, brotherly disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki moves to Sakkar to live the high life. Big brother reigns him in. Loving Thor, adorable adult Loki and one spanked little bottom!





	Twenty Is The New Five

This work is dedicated to Lady for her inspiration!

Loki had been on Sakar for some weeks now. He had moved out of the Palace much to the consternation of Odin and Frigga. He was after all, only twenty and had never lived away from home before. He had only been given permission to live on Sakar on the condition that he behave himself and act like the young prince he was. When he failed to contact his parents to check in, Thor was dispatched to look into his behaviour. If he was not behaving himself Thor was ordered to discipline him and bring him home. 

* * * *

It was well past mid day when Loki finally staggered out of bed. He was dressed only in silk pyjama bottoms and his hair was in wild disarray. He stood in front of the carsey peeing and checking his face in the mirror. His beautiful aqua eyes were bloodshot and his face pale from partying the night before. He stuck his tongue out and smacked his lips, frowning at the nasty taste in his mouth. His head was sore and he felt filthy. When he finished peeing he shucked his bottoms and climbed into the shower, taking his toothbrush with him. He stood under the warm water, brushing his teeth.   
Ten minutes later Loki exited the room, dressed in his Asgardian uniform and fresh as a daisy. Despite the hangover he was hungry and made his way to the cafeteria. He was just finishing his breakfast when a dreadfully familiar sight hove into view. Thor! Loki felt his stomach clench and he suddenly lost his appetite. Thor spotted him and strode over to him, smiling broadly.   
“Brother!” How are you?” He sat down directly across from Loki and stole a piece of bacon from his plate. Loki forced himself to smile.  
“I’m just fine.” He replied quietly, looking down at his plate. He knew with hideous certainty that this was not going to end well for him.   
“Good, because father has sent me to check on you.” Thor smiled at the young prince oafishly.   
“I do not need a baby sitter.” Loki replied flatly.   
“We shall see.” Thor said, rising to his feet. “Show me your quarters.” Loki’s guts twisted at this. The minute Thor saw the remains of his last party Loki was sure that he would force him to come back to the perpetual nanny state that was Asgard! Sighing, he rose and led Thor to the room. Maybe he could fool the oaf with his silver tongue.   
They were only feet away from the door to Loki’s quarters when the two, beautiful alien girls Loki had slept with the night before appeared. Naturally, they sidled up to the young prince, stroking his long cheek with one finger and smiling.   
“Hello, Loki!” They tittered. Loki’s face flushed and Thor glared at him.   
“Hello ladies. This is my brother, Thor.” He introduced them, wishing he could crawl into a hole.   
“Thor, this is Neena and Meena. They are from Midgard. ‘And the authors of my next hiding,’ Loki thought. Thor smiled at them and grabbed Loki’s arm, dragging him up the hallway to his door.   
“If I see one more thing to indicate that you’ve been naughty I’m going to spank your little bottom so hard you will not sit down for a month!” he hissed. Loki felt faint as he was held by Thor’s iron clad grip. He keyed into the room and it was as he had left it: The bed was unmade and the covers mostly on the floor. There were women’s undergarments on the foot of the bed and strewn over lamps and tables. Booze bottles and empty glasses littered the furniture and there was Midgardian currency on every horizontal surface of the room!   
There was a buzz at the door and it came open, revealing a thuggish man dressed in a Sakaran Security uniform. “The Grand Master formally warns you not to have a wild party in your room tonight if you wish to stay in the palace.” The man blurted. Loki’s shoulders slumped and he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he knew followed. The guard left and Thor locked the door. Loki backed away from him, his hands out defensively.   
“Brother, please! I realize how this appears but I promise you it is…..” His words were cut short as Thor reached out and grabbed his arm, dragging him to a seat. He used his other hand to sweep the lingerie onto the floor and sat down, yanking Loki across his knees. The young prince whimpered and begged for mercy. “P…please!” Thor tore the cape from Loki’s back and lay it on the floor. He grasped the waistband of the young man’s leggings and pulled them down to his knees. Loki sucked in his breath noisily and tensed as Thor’s meaty palm crashed down on his naked behind.   
“Yaow!” Loki yelped as his big brother’s hand laid thin fire across his naked bottom. Thor cracked his hand down rapidly, not allowing the burn to quell before applying another stinging swat.   
“Ow! Thor! You’re hurting me!” He bellowed as Thor silently blistered his tail with rapid fire swat after swat. Loki’s bottom quickly went from pink to bright pink, and from bright pink to red. The youngster’s back arched and he hissed in agony at the relentless spanking.   
“I plan to make it hurt even more!” Growled Thor, continuing to spank his little brother. Loki cried out loud, kicking his legs and bawling. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room as Thor pistoned his arm up and down. Loki cried and struggled, his bottom burning as Thor applied more stinging smacks. Finally he stopped, leaving Loki crying hard, limp over his knees. His poor little rump was bright red and stung like fire!  
“Waaaaaauuuuggghhh!” Loki bawled, his shoulders shaking. His poor little bottom fairly glowed. Thor ghosted his hand over the bright red flesh, feeling the heat that radiated up from it. Loki cried for ten minutes as Thor rubbed his scalded little behind gently, shushing him and whispering comforting little things. Finally he picked his brother up and cuddled him, rocking him and whispering in his ear. He rubbed the sore little cheeks and patted his thin back.   
“Shhhhh! It’s all over baby brother. Thor loves you. Yes, I know that hurts. Poor baby. Brother will make it alright.” Thor rose with Loki still in his arms and took him to the bathing chamber, wetting a flannel in cold water and laying it on the blistered bottom. The coolness of the flannel combined with the gentle words soothed him and he began to relax. Thor smiled as he heard a yawn. He looked down at his baby brother, who wore the cutest, sad puppy face he had ever seen. He leaned down, kissing the wet little cheek. “Who’s a sleepy boy?” He whispered as he carried Loki to the bed. He lay him down, carefully turning him on his stomach. Loki fussed and groaned, touching Thor’s heart. He left his brother to sleep as he gathered up the few things he owned and packed them in a case.   
When Loki awoke he and Thor called for Heimdall and went back to Asgard. It would be some time before the young prince was old enough to strike out on his own. Thor was glad of it. He loved taking care of his baby brother.


End file.
